


Wanamathela

by santigold96



Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647





	Wanamathela

Kuthe ukuthuleka okwesikhashana futhi wazama ukungambheki uBrienne Tarth ngokuhamba kwesikhathi, uJaime ubhale uhlobo oluthile lwamancoko abewabile ku-TV izolo ebusuku, wenza indiza yephepha wayishutha eBrandon Stark etafuleni elilandelayo. UBrandon wahlebela okuthile uCatelyn, wabe eseshwabanisa iphepha, waliphonsa ephaketheni lakhe le-jean. Kunjalo. Ubaba kaCat wafundisa leli klasi (ngo, uJaime wacabanga, intshiseko enkulu nokuzamazama kwesipuni sepulasitiki). Ngeke ufune ukwenza isithombe esibi kubaba wentombi ngokuhlekisa nge-Quissterback Lannister's piss-stupid-kuthatha isifundo sokuqala.

"Ukuphetha - njengokwamukelwa emuva esikoleni, sonke lesi sifundo sizofaka phakathi ukufunda kwamakhasi weshumi nantathu kuya kwamashumi amabili ezincwadi ezizonikezwa ngomzuzwana, bese uphendula imibuzo esekhasini leshumi nane kanye neshumi nesishiyagalombili. thintana nomlingani wakho waselebhu, futhi uzame ukukhumbula konke okufundwe namuhla - uzokudinga esifundweni esilandelayo; sizobe sihlola amanye amaslayidi athakazelisa kakhulu… "

UJaime ububule ngokuncoma, ngokungakhathali eshaya indawo ebunjiwe yetafula nge-biro yakhe, eyichofoza ephindelela engena ngaphakathi nangaphandle nangaphandle nangaphandle kuze kube yilapho uBrienne ekhala kakhulu, futhi wezwa ukuthi ukhahlela isikhwama sakhe kunodlame ukusuka lapho ebalekela khona isikhwama sakhe ngaphansi kwetafula. Wayecabanga ukuthi naye akalithokozeli ilungiselelo labo. Kepha, wanquma - usizi lwakhe lwalubi kakhulu. Noma kunjalo wayengakujabuleli lokhu, mhlawumbe wakhuthazelela ukungakujabuleli nsuku zonke lapha. Wayejwayele ukuncoma nokuzijabulisa okungapheli. Ngokunqena, waphephetha izinwele ezimhloshana ebusweni bakhe wayeseshenxisa incwadi yakhe enothuli enqamula itafula, wayiphenya emakhasini adingekayo futhi wavula uziphu webhulukhwe lakhe elibomvu. UBrienne wemba wazungeza ngaphansi kwetafula esikhwameni sakhe, wakhipha incwadi yokubhalela eyayishayekile futhi wayeka izifundo ezibuhlungu. Wakhombisa ukungamnaki.

Kwakungalungile, wacabanga, emgqolozela njengoba engamnaki. Esikhundleni sokugxila emsebenzini owawuphambi kwakhe, wafunda uBrienne esimweni sokucasuka okungapheli, amashiya alukiwe, edidekile ngokuthi empeleni ukuba khona kwakhe kuhlanganisani. IWesteros High Dragons yayineqembu labafana neqembu lamantombazane; wayazi ukuthi useqenjini lamantombazane futhi wayazi ukuthi ulungile. Yilokho kuphela. Leyo kwakuyimfanelo eyodwa yokuhlenga ayengayicabanga, noma ngabe wayeyidonsa kanzima kanjani imicabango yakhe ephansi. Wayekwazi ukudlala ibhola. Kwakungenjengokuthi wayenobuntu obuningi (lokho ayekwazi, noma angathanda ukukwazi) futhi wayeyikho, ukukubeka ngokusobala (njengoba kwenza umzimba wonke womfundi waseWesteros High) kungakhangi ngokungafanele; ngokungenasihe, ngobude obukhulu; UBrienne kungenzeka ukuthi wayemfishane kunoGregor Clegane ('Intaba edlala yena uqobo'), futhi wayiphatha ngakho konke ukubukeka kobhejane. Eqinisweni, bekubonakala sengathi uBrienne akaphazanyiswanga kangako ngakho-ke wayengazi ukuthi angaziphatha kanjani lezi zindawo zakhe eziphakeme, ukuthi wayebonakala sengathi wayezingela engahlosile ukuze abe sezingeni nabantu, futhi kubonakala sengathi ngezinye izikhathi wayekhubeka ngomlenze onemisipha kangangokuba bengazi ukuthi unakho. Kwakuhlekisa futhi kwakudabukisa, kusetshenziswa kuphela emidlalweni yebhola. Kungenzeka ukuthi kwakusizile ukube wayemuhle, kucabanga uJaime - uLyanna Stark, udadewabo kaBig Shot Brandon omncane, yize ayemncane, emude ngobhontshisi, futhi engukaputeni wamantombazane amaDragons, ayemuhle, futhi lokho kwamphazamisa ngandlela thile Izindlela zasendle (hhayi ukuthi uBrienne wayenobudlova kuye, ngaphandle kwalapho ebaleni, ngakho uJaime wacabanga) nobude obude - kepha uBrienne wayengu… nje uBrienne. Ubugcine ubuso bakhe obukhululekile phansi ngaphansi kwezinwele zakhe ezimfushane ezinombala wotshani futhi lokho bekungahle kube yinto enhle. UBrienne wayenamahloni kanti uBrienne wayengeyena umuntu ohlakaniphe kakhulu kwezemfundo kanti uBrienne wayenabangane abangaba amaphuzu amabili, futhi lokho kwamenza wahlekisa kakhulu ngaye kude noJaime ngayo yonke indlela.

Ngaphandle kwesayensi, ngokusobala.

Wayengenangqondo ngokungenangqondo, uJaime waphawula ngokuthakazelisa okuthile. Bese ngizwa izandla zikaTully zibambelela emahlombe akhe. "Ngendlela sonke esithanda ngayo ukubuka emkhathini, Mnu. Lannister, ngikunikeze umsebenzi okumele uwenze. Ngiphakamisa ukuthi uzwane nawo."

"Yebo." UJaime ububule, anqekuzise ikhanda lakhe elimhloshana bese ekhwehlela ngokugqamile, ephenya incwadi. "'kulungile."

"Yebo mnumzane, Mnu. Lannister."

"Awu akudingeki ungibize Mnumzane." UJaime uphendulile, ebuyela emuva esihlalweni sakhe futhi evula izingalo zakhe, egqolozele umfana wakhe egumbini. Ah, injabulo ethile ekugcineni. Ukwenza othisha babe lusizi - enye yezindlela zakhe ezinhle zokuzilibazisa. Okungenani ngale ndlela inkulumo izobe ithi 'uJaime Lannister ubehlekisa kusayensi namhlanje' kunokuba athi 'uJaime Lannister usebenze nomqondo weTarth kwezesayensi namhlanje ekuseni' - nothisha abafuthelayo babonakala besusa ingcindezi yamakhono akhe ezifundo, Akuhlaba umxhwele. Wayengaziwa njengowahlekisayo, noma ocasulayo, kothisha, kunokuba abe yisiwula.


End file.
